Ce qui aurait pu être dans ALFDM et potentielles suites
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: En écrivant Après La Fin Du Monde, j'ai du faire des choix. Ainsi, de nombreuses scènes que j'avais en tête ont dû passer à la trappe. Mais j'avais envie de les écrire quand même, et l'idée semblait plaire. Je vous propose donc de découvrir avec moi les destins alternatifs et les scènes annulées d'ALFDM.
1. La nuit oubliée

**Coucou mes agneaux !**

**Avec la permission expresse de Jane, à qui cet OS était destiné (encore joyeux anniversaire ma belle) j'ouvre le bal du recueil d'OS sur ALFDM avec cette fic !**

**Je préviens, c'est un GROOOOS Lemon XD**

**Niveau chronologie, ça se passe entre le moment où le Matoine quitte le camps militaire et avant qu'ils ne rejoignent New Hope. Dans la fic, j'avais idée de placer une scène de ce genre en flashback dans les chapitre 15/16, mais la tournures qu'on pris ces chapitres ne me permettait pas de foutre un lemon (en plein milieu d'une guerre, ça aurait fait bizarre. XD). J'avais renoncé à l'écrire, mais Jane est arrivée, m'a dit qu'elle aimait les lemons et les matoines, la scène m'est revenue direct en tête, et là voilà !**

**J'espére que cet OS vous plaira, ainsi que les suivants ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>OS – Ce qui aurait pu arriver dans ALFDM<p>

-La nuit oubliée-

(Cadeau pour TheInsaneJane)

* * *

><p>Ils étaient perdus, encore. Un mois qu'ils avaient quitté (déserté ?) ce camp militaire. Un mois qu'ils ne cessaient de courir danger sur danger, et de se perdre. Le monde avait bien changé, et les anciennes cartes ne valaient plus rien. Alors ils en avaient commencé une, une idée d'Antoine. Et à chaque fois qu'il y ajoutait quelque chose, ils se sentaient comme des nouveaux explorateurs. Ils avaient peur à chaque pas, mais ils ressentaient cette excitation propre à l'aventurier. Ils confrontaient régulièrement les anciennes cartes à la leur, pour choisir un endroit où aller, pour tenter de trouver des survivants, mais les notions même de nord et de sud semblaient caduques. Et ils se perdaient. Comme maintenant.<p>

« -T'es vraiment con bordel !  
>-Hé, j'y suis pour rien ! On aurait dû aller vers…<br>-L'inde ? Je sais. Et c'est une idée à la con ! Je suis sûr que c'est irradié là-bas aussi.  
>-Et l'Egypte, ça t'as l'air plus sympa ? On sait même plus sur quel continent on est, putain ! »<p>

Mathieu baissa la tête, son ami marquait un point. Ils erraient depuis trois jours dans cette sorte de désert maintenant. Il n'arrivait même pas à définir ce qu'il voyait. Il croyait apercevoir, sous ce sable, des bosses en formes de voitures, de corps. Comme si tout le Sahara s'était déposée sur une ville. Il frissonna nerveusement, repoussant l'image de gens mourant étouffés, enterrés vivant. La main d'Antoine qui lui saisit le bras, le distrayant de ses sombres pensées. Il releva la tête, et suivit du regard en silence la direction que pointait du doigt son ami.

Il y avait quelque chose, là-bas. Il sortit ses jumelles. Un bout de panneau publicitaire vantant les mérites d'un yaourt quelconque, debout, et derrière une maison, suivit de plein de maison, même si on n'en voyait plus les portes, surement ensevelies sous le sable.  
>Une ville. Dont les maisons tenaient encore debout. Ils n'avaient pas vu cela depuis si longtemps. Un abri, l'espoir de trouver de la nourriture, et peut être même des survivants organisés. L'espoir tout court, enfin.<br>La dispute déjà oubliée, comme toutes les autres avant elle, ils coururent comme des dératés vers cet espoir. Essoufflés, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la première maison. Le sable était si haut qu'ils étaient face à ce qui devait être la fenêtre au verre brisé du premier étage.

Ils sortirent la fameuse carte, notant l'emplacement de ce lieu avant d'en faire un tour plus détaillé. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant d'entrer, cet éclat dans le regard qui réchauffait leur poitrine. Le regard de l'enfant curieux qui joue à l'explorateur. Ils se sourirent en même temps, et entrèrent.  
>Ils visitèrent plusieurs maisons ainsi, la déception prenant plus en plus de place. Le rez-de-chaussée, et donc la cuisine, étaient systématique inaccessible, car ensevelies. Tout ce qu'ils purent récupérer fut quelques babioles, et quelques vêtements quand il y en avait à leur taille, et surtout des chaussures. Car après la fin du monde, ce qu'il manquait le plus, c'était des baskets solides.<br>Ils entrèrent ainsi dans la dernière maison, sans rien y attendre. Ils firent rapidement le tour des pièces. Rien d'intéressant. Quand soudain Antoine appela son ami qui explorait les chambres.

Mathieu sortit la tête d'une des chambres, et vit qu'Antoine était planté en plein milieu du couloir, un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux levés sur le plafond.  
>« -Quoi, t'as enfin eu une apparition divine ? Dit lui de ma part que je l'emmerde.<br>-Non, mieux. Regarde. » Répondit Antoine en désignant du doigt ce qu'il fixait.

Une trappe, dans le plafond, soigneusement masquée par sa couleur, se fondant avec celle du plafond, et avec juste un trou discret au milieu d'un des côtés.  
>Une trappe, masquée. Le contenu devait être précieux. Le même sourire idiot éclaira le visage de Mathieu, qui fonça prendre un cintre en fer. Il revint à côté d'Antoine, et tordit le cintre jusqu'à que qu'il puisse s'agripper à l'ouverture de la trappe. Avec un sourire moqueur, Antoine saisit l'œuvre d'un survivant trop petit, et tandis le bras pour porter le cintre et le glisser dans le trou. En tirant, la trappe s'ouvrit, descendant un escalier.<br>Ils éclairèrent l'endroit avec les torches fraîchement récupérée. Un grenier poussiéreux, sans fenêtre, sombre, où s'alignait des caisses en bois très haute tout au long des murs. Ils les ouvrirent les unes après les autres. De l'alcool, de l'alcool, et encore de l'alcool. De l'alcool à foisons. Mathieu s'affala dans un coin.

« -Putain, on est tombé sur un alcoolique. Y a rien d'intéressant là, vient on se casse.  
>-Attends ! –Antoine inspira, et lâcha dans un sourire- Depuis combien de siècle on s'est pas foutu à l'envers, hein ? »<p>

Mathieu se stoppa, et se tourna vers son collègue de galère, son frère de beuverie.

« -Trop. »

* * *

><p>Ils saisirent autant de bouteilles qu'ils le purent, criant de joie à chaque nouvel alcool identifier. Ils laissèrent le vin intact, descendant une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool différent. Ils se posèrent dans une des chambres, et débouchèrent la première.<br>« -C'est quoi celle-là » Demanda Mathieu alors qu'il en débouchait une seconde.  
>« -Vodka » Souffla Antoine après s'en être prit une bonne rasade. « Et toi ? »<br>« -Rhum ! Suis un pirate ! » Ria-t-il, buvant à son tour à même la bouteille.  
>Ils débouchèrent tous les alcools, et en burent tout autant, sans jamais parvenir à finir une bouteille cependant.<p>

Ivres, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit. Chaussures et chaussettes ayant volé depuis longtemps hors de la pièce, un pari stupide sur la longueur qu'ils pouvaient parcourir, mais ils n'eurent jamais le courage d'aller vérifier.

« -Et tu vois, s'pour ça que Ya pas de baleine-licorne ! » Termina brillamment Mathieu, la voix trainante.  
>« -T'es complètement beurré, Mat.<br>-Toi aussi.  
>-C'pas faux. »<p>

Un silence passa. Un silence qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Antoine. Un silence identique à celui-ci, ce jour-là, dans l'appartement de son collègue. Une nuit dont Mathieu ne s'était jamais souvenu, mais lui, si. Et il avait aimé ça.  
>Il plongea son regard dans les yeux azur, cherchant une réponse, un mouvement.<p>

Antoine se tourna vers son ami, qui était plongeait maintenant dans l'observation intense du plafond. Le chevelu se demanda quelques instants si Mathieu comprenait, s'il avait compris ses nouvelles intentions.  
>Il tendit une main, touchant la cuisse du plus petit. Ce dernier frissonna, mais ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Antoine sourit, oui, Mathieu avait compris.<p>

Il se rapprocha, réduisant la distance entre eux à néant. Il plaça sa bouche non loin de son oreille et chuchota :

« -L'alcool de rend mignon.  
>-Tu parles de celui que j'ai bu, ou de ton état ? »<p>

Antoine rit et remonta sa main sur le torse fin et musclé.

« -Un peu des deux, je crois. »

Mathieu tourna enfin la tête, plaçant leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« -Ça me va. »

Le plus jeune passa sa main derrière le cou de son homologue ivre, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'autre riposta rapidement, les effets de l'alcool dissipés, ou décuplé, il ne savait plus, par l'enivrement du baiser. Il grimpa sur le corps étendu, et approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue inviter sa jumelle. Ses mains glissèrent sur le tee-shirt du plus vieux, glissant rapidement en dessous pour entrer en contact avec la peau fraîche. Guidé par son érection naissante, Mathieu fit voler le tee-shirt de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Enhardi par son amant, Antoine laissa glisser ses lèvres sur le cou, ne s'écartant que pour faire glisser le tee-shirt en bas du lit, avant de reprendre avec plus d'envie. Leurs virilités dressées se touchèrent, informant chacun l'état de l'autre.

Antoine fit glisser les lèvres de plus en plus bas, léchant les tétons, puis le nombril, puis le bas du ventre. Il desserra d'une main agile la ceinture, et fit tomber le pantalon. Le caleçon suivit rapidement, libérant Mathieu d'une tension. Antoine remonta embrasser son ami, se plaisant à le faire lentement gémir sous ses frottements. Il s'amusa à caresser langoureusement son corps dépourvu de toute protection, gardant l'assurance de l'homme qui n'était que torse nu. Il retourna à l'attaque du coup, imprimant un suçon sur la peau blanche alors que le propriétaire du cou en question pressait ses hanches contre celle de son assaillant, suppliant presque silencieusement. Un coup de dent fit frémir et gémir, faisant subitement ressentir à Antoine que son pantalon était particulièrement serré. Il desserra sa propre ceinture, et se relança à l'assaut.

Mathieu passa ses mains dans son dos et ses cheveux, griffant et agrippant ce qu'il pouvait en suppliant presque. Il tenta de renverser leur position, mais Antoine le maintint subitement contre le matelas en plaquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Le geôlier se pencha à l'oreille de sa victime et lui souffla :

« -Pas cette fois. C'est **mon** tour.  
>-Qu… »<p>

La question s'étouffa dans le baiser soudain, la langue possessive d'Antoine explorant chaque recoin de la bouche de son amant d'un second soir. Il lâcha progressivement les poignets de Mathieu, désormais certain de garder le dessus sur lui, et les glissa le long de son torse. Une main descendit jusqu'au fesses et les pinça. L'ainé se cambra sous l'affront, approfondissant le contact entre les deux érections. Passant complètement la main derrière la taille du plus petit, Antoine recommença a frotter avec langueur leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre, souriant devant les gémissements étouffés. Antoine quitta à regret les lèvres rougit et recommença la longue descente. Mathieu semblait transi par le désir, réclamant plus de caresse et d'attention à chaque seconde. Antoine suça un de ses tétons tout en retirant son pantalon et son caleçon, avant de continuer sa descente. Il frôla d'une main l'intérieur des cuisses de Mathieu, tirant un nouveau gémissement et une supplique enfin formulée. Il écarta les jambes de ce dernier à deux mains, passant sous celles-ci pour agripper les hanches avant de donner un premier coup de langue sur le méat. Ce simple geste cambra à nouveau Mathieu qui le suppliait pour de bon de mettre fin à ce feu qu'il avait allumé dans son bas-ventre. Antoine éclata d'un rire sadique, et profita à nouveau des hanches soulevées de Mathieu pour glisser sur ses fesses. Il lécha une nouvelle fois le bout du loup, satisfait de son effet, et mena sa main curieuse au milieu des deux fesses. Il la laissa là, attendant l'approbation de son amant. Ce dernier venait de s'agripper aux cheveux fous et répété son prénom d'un ton de plus en plus aguicheur.

« -On va jusqu'au bout ?  
>-Antoine, arrête ça. Fais-le, par pitié… » Souffla Mathieu, toujours cambré, les larmes aux yeux tant son érection était forte.<p>

Prenant cela pour un oui, Antoine posa ses lèvres sur le bout de la hampe. Il suçota et lécha le bout, faisant gémir de plus en plus fort l'amant, avant d'introduire un premier doigt en lui.

Mathieu se crispa légèrement, mais se détendit quand Antoine commença les va-et-vient buccaux sur sa hampe, allant de plus en plus loin. Quand Mathieu se mit à gémir de plaisir, il introduisit un second doigt en lui, et commença les mêmes va-et-vient.

« -Je… Antoine… »

L'interpellé fit glisser la main qui était demeurée sur la hanche pour l'enrouler autour de la hampe de sa victime tandis qu'il poursuivait ses mouvements de tête, décuplant les sensations pour ce dernier alors qu'il introduisait un troisième doigt en lui. Mathieu grimaça, mais l'orgasme qui montait le détourna rapidement de la gêne qu'il ressentait dans son fondement. Antoine avala le tout, sans cesser ses mouvements, léchant et nettoyant son loup d'une telle manière qu'il se trouvait au bord d'un second orgasme. Mais la bouche se retira, mordillant désormais l'intérieur des cuisses alors que la main se retirait enfin de lui. Antoine remonta jusqu'au téton, le mordillant à nouveau alors qu'il se positionnait entre les jambes de l'amant qui le suppliait de poursuivre encore, de lui donner plus de plaisir.

« -Un peu de patience mon amour. » Susurra Antoine d'un air provocateur en se redressant.

Il saisit les hanches de son ami, les surélevant légèrement. Et enfin il le pénétra. Il perdit toute raison, et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en lui. Mathieu s'agrippa à ses bras en retenant une grimace de douleur.

« -Chut, ça va aller. » Tenta Antoine, en commençant ses va-et-vient.

Il commença doucement, laissant Mathieu s'habituer à lui. Et quand, enfin, les traits de son amant se détendirent, il accéléra. Prudemment d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort. Enfin il toucha un point qui fit à nouveau crier le châtain, qui sera plus fort les bras, bougeant son bassin en rythme.  
>Mathieu demanda plus, toujours plus. Et Antoine se sentait venir de plus en plus vite. Il accéléra, pilonnant presque l'intimité jusque-là inviolée du plus vieux. Il jouit enfin, à l'intérieur de son amant, et se retira, pantelant.<br>Mathieu se jeta alors sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche en manquant de le faire tomber en arrière. Il caressa l'érection pas encore retombée de son geôlier, sourit, et prit la main de celui-ci pour le mener jusqu'à son derrière tandis qu'il s'acharnait à flatter celui de son alter-ego.

« -Encore ? » Souffla Antoine, voyant enfin où voulait en venir l'amant impétueux.  
>« -Oui. » Répondit-il simplement dans un souffle.<p>

Sans faire le moindre commentaire, Antoine éloigna Mathieu de lui, l'allongea presque, et dans un regard lubrique, le poussa à se mettre à quatre pattes. Obéissant aux mouvements du plus grand, Mathieu se positionna et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit brusquement envahi à nouveau, et nota que le chevelu avait abandonné toute idée de douceur et de prudence. Les deux mais sur sa hanches se firent possessives, mettant à nouveau au garde-à-vous le soldat du possédé. Il aimait ça, à un point innommable. Les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus brusques, et sa position l'empêchait de toucher son talentueux partenaire. Il bougea en rythme accentuant l'angle dans lequel sa prostate était touchée à chaque coup, alors qu'une main venait de s'enrouler à nouveau à la base de sa hampe et recommençait ses va-et-vient. Il gémit, puis plongea sa tête dans un cousin pour ne pas hurler trop fort. Profitant de cela, Antoine le poussa à s'allonger complètement sans cesser ses assauts. Il agrippa les poignets de Mathieu, l'immobilisant complètement alors qu'il le pénétrait de plus en plus vite, secouant le corps allongé de sorte que la virilité du plus vieux se frottait contre les draps. Interdit de tout mouvement, Mathieu était condamné à profiter pleinement des attaques du plus jeune. Il cria son nom, plusieurs fois. Il toucha du doigt un paradis disparu et jouit dans les draps alors qu'Antoine l'emplissait une seconde fois. Les mouvements continuèrent tout de même, ralentissant lentement, mais toujours avec un grand soin apporté à toucher ce point si précieux. Antoine finit par se retirer complètement, en sueur, et s'allongea à côté de son amant qui ne s'était pas relevé. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, offrant un sourire fatigué.

« -Content ? » Lâcha Antoine, moqueur.

« -T'es en forme pour un mec bourré. » Répondit simplement Mathieu sur le même ton, avant de bailler.

Antoine se releva, récupéra une bouteille à moitié pleine de gin, et en descendit une bonne partie, déterminé à ne pas être celui qui se souviendra. Il tendit la bouteille à Mathieu, qui se tourna sur le côté, n'osant pas s'asseoir, et saisit la bouteille pour la finir.  
>Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt, oubliant pour une fois le monde où ils étaient.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Mathieu fut le premier à se lever, avec une étrange douleur en bas du dos et avec l'impression d'avoir l'intérieur du cerveau recouvert de peau de bêta. Pas le moindre souvenir de la veille, et le soleil filtrant à travers la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il était midi passé. Ils avaient beaucoup trop bu. Il tenta de s'asseoir, et se recoucha après avoir retenu un petit cri. Bordel, il s'était passé quoi. Il sentit un grognement et du mouvement à ses côtés. Antoine. Nu. Qui lui tournait désormais le dos.<p>

Il baissa la tête sur ses jambes, et réalisa qu'il était également nu. L'association se fit dans son cerveau, le visage de Mathieu se décomposant au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions. Non, ils n'avaient pas… Non…

Il se leva, retenant une remarque agréable sur la douleur dans son fondement. Quoi qu'ils aient fait, Antoine n'avait pas… Ah non, ils ne l'avaient pas fait, ce n'est pas possible.

Refoulant au plus vite toutes ces pensées, il se rhabilla rapidement. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un œil sur le corps de son ami. En plus d'être un gars en or, il était vraiment pas mal.

« -Ta gueule Mathieu ! » Lança-t-il pour lui-même à haute voix.

Un nouveau grognement émanant du lit le fit taire.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement dans la soirée, laissant les bouteilles à leurs places. Antoine ne se souvenait de rien non plus, et Mathieu ne lui dit pas qu'ils étaient nus dans le même lit avant qu'il ne se réveille. Face au mutisme du plus petit, Antoine laissa tomber l'idée d'en reparler ou d'essayer de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Quelques mois plus tard, quand ils furent installés dans une maison commune à New Hope, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment en entrant dans l'une des chambres. Ils se regardèrent alors, n'arrivant pas à faire le lien, mais conscient que la même impression opérait chez l'autre.

« -Je te laisse cette chambre ! » Plaça Antoine en premier, éclatant de rire avant de s'enfuir.  
>« -Traitre ! » Hurla Mathieu sur le même ton en le poursuivant, laissant la porte ouverte sur cette chambre ayant le même lit que celui où ils avaient partagés une nuit d'amour oubliée.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous a plus ?<strong>


	2. Retrouvailles mouvementées

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Dans le chapitre 18 d'ALFDM, j'ai proposé une sorte de mini-jeu, il fallait resituer l'origine exact de la réplique "tu tue, tu meurs". Et c'est Roukye qui a trouvée en premiére ! o/**

**Donc voilà, pour toi, un lemon Matoine dans ALFDM, comme tu me l'as demandé ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos review sur le premier OS, et merci à Mawi pour la correction de cet OS.**

**Donc, pour ressituer, ce passage aurait pu se situer dans la suite directe d'ALFDM 18, après le baiser d'Antoine et Mathieu. Bon du coup y a un mini-spoil, mais rien de vraiment important ^^"**

**Ha et oui, du coup y aura pas de lemon dans la vraie suite. Cette fic ne se prête VRAIMENT PAS au lemon. Du coup ce recueil d'OS que je croyais ultra déprimant est finalement... Plutôt sulfureux pour l'instant haha XD**

**Donc oui... du coup : ALerte LEMON YAOI !**

**Pour discuter encore un peu à propos de ce recueil, j'ai pleiiin d'idée. Du coup j'ai finalement de quoi vous occuper un peu en cas de retard et surtout après la fin d'ALFDM =D J'ai hâte ^^**

**Bon, j'arrête mon blabla.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Perdu.<p>

C'était le mot, Mathieu se sentait juste perdu. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Son homologue vibrait littéralement, du moins c'est ainsi que ses sens l'interprétaient. Il le voyait briller si fort qu'il en avait mal, trop d'espoir en un seul être. Il avait presque envie de le détruire. Mais l'humain dominait l'Ombre avec aisance. Cette chaleur. Antoine avait les lèvres chaudes. Il avait oublié ce détail.

Ces lèvres charnues, trop humaines, se mouvèrent contre les siennes. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de l'être si chaud contre sa peau répondant enfin au baiser. Il réalisa qu'il était désormais collé contre le mur de l'escalier. Il se colla contre lui, respirant son odeur. La culpabilité, la peur, la joie, la folie, l'espoir. Trop d'émotions mêlées qui le frappaient de plein fouet, chaque seconde.

Et il adorait ça. Il ressentait ce que vivait Antoine en plus de sa propre expérience, ce qui démultipliait ses sensations.

Il sentit subitement une idée poindre dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Une idée qui se fit rapidement sentir contre sa jambe. Une idée qui dirigea un afflux de sang dans son entrejambe.

« Bordel, Antoine… » Soupira-t-il mentalement en souriant contre les lèvres de son ami.

Il était beaucoup trop réceptif, et l'esprit d'Antoine empli de beaucoup trop de pensées impures. Il essayait de s'en détourner mais, ne maitrisant pas ses dons, il ne fit qu'ouvrir davantage son esprit.

Il entendit au loin 183 l'appeler, et lui bafouilla mentalement une réponse.

« Pas maintenant. »

Alfred vint les interrompre à son tour. Même s'il ne sut pas si l'agacement qu'il ressentait était le sien ou celui de l'évadé. En tout cas, sa réponse fut sèche.

« -_Dégage._ ».

Si sèche que le vieil homme se retira en silence dans sa chambre.

Ils étaient désormais seuls. Leurs pensées se mêlèrent. Mathieu remarqua qu'Antoine avait noté son érection, et l'avait pris comme une réaction favorable à ses caresses, approfondissant alors le baiser.

Mais comment lui expliquer que ce n'était que l'écho de ses propres pensés ?

Une langue passant la barrière de ses lèvres, et une chaleur intense l'envahi. Et c'était bien de son unique fait cette fois. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, certaines des pensées peu catholique qui squattait son esprit ne venait pas d'Antoine.

Mathieu poussa lentement Antoine, séparant leurs lèvres.

« C'est fini » Pensa brièvement Antoine avec tristesse.

« -_Oh que non._ » Souffla-t-il en réponse.

Sans relever l'étonnement d'Antoine, il inversa leurs positions, poussant Antoine contre le mur. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, avant de glisser sur le menton, puis le cou. Il mordilla la peau blanche au niveau de la carotide, sentant avec délice le sang pulser et s'affoler tandis qu'il y imprimait la marque de ses dents.

Le tee-shirt vola vers les escaliers alors que Mathieu le plaquait désormais contre la porte.

Il découvrait l'aspect animal d'une Ombre. A cette pensée, l'hybride se figea. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire du mal.

Il tenta de formuler sa crainte, effrayé par le nouveau ton dans sa voix d'Ombre, mais Antoine coupa court à ses protestations, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres.

« Ferme la, et continue. » Pensa t-il de toute ses forces.

« -_Je pourrais te tuer._ » Répondit-il doucement, confirmant au chevelu les capacités télépathes du plus vieux.

« Tu ne le feras pas. Je te fais confiance. Je… »

Les pensées du plus jeunes furent interrompues par le corps tiède qui se plaqua contre lui alors que la morsure se fit plus nette sur son cou. Il sentit sa ceinture et son pantalon se défaire alors que les deux mains de Mathieu étaient appliquées à le caresser et le maintenir contre la porte.

« Sympa tes pouvoirs. »

« -_ça peut être pratique ouais._ » Rit Mathieu en réponse.

Il ne nota même pas l'absence de douleur suivant l'utilisation de ses capacités, désormais appliqué à faire gémir son amant.

Il frotta sa taille contre l'entrejambe d'Antoine, désormais libérée de toute contrainte, poussant ce dernier à s'agripper à sa nuque et à plonger son visage dans la peau cendrée pour étouffer ses gémissements. L'hybride était lancé, et avait perdu mesure et raison. Les pensées d'Antoine lui confirmèrent que de toute façon, ce dernier n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde arrêter leurs retrouvailles ici.

Les lèvres de Mathieu descendirent davantage, suçant un téton après l'autre tandis que l'ancien marqué lui ôtait lentement sa chemise et la fit glisser sur les épaules fines et musclées, dévoilant un torse fin, oscillant entre le beige et le gris.

Une fois débarrassée de sa chemise, Mathieu descendit franchement, laissant des traces longues et blanches sur le torse de son homologue avant d'enrouler ses mains sur la hampe dressée du colonel.

Ce dernier sursauta quand les lèvres se posèrent sur son intimité, et enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de l'hybride à genoux. Il posa sa tête sur la porte derrière lui, et ferma les yeux tandis que les mouvements de va-et-vient s'opéraient lentement.

Il se sentait lentement monter au moment où un doigt s'infiltra en lui, mais sa protestation se perdit dans le concert de gémissements qu'il offrait désormais.

Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur les lèvres de l'hybride, ravit du spectacle, alors qu'il alternait coup de langue et mouvement de lèvre. Il défit sa propre ceinture sans la toucher, libérant sa verge sous tension. Il lâcha d'une main Antoine, tandis que l'autre s'affairait à le préparer pendant qu'il l'immobilisait contre la porte grâce à ses capacités mentales. De sa main libre, il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements, et commença à se toucher. Accordant les mouvements d'aller-retour qu'il appliquait à lui-même à ceux qu'il livrait avec sa bouche, il vivait dans sa tête une double montée d'orgasme qui confortait la libération de la bête. Il avait besoin de se repaitre de sexe, de la vue de cet humain nu qui s'abandonnait à lui. D'un geste brusque et bestial, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux au bord de l'orgasme, Mathieu se releva et retourna sa victime, poussant cette dernière à s'appuyer contre la porte et à se cambrer. Il le pénétra sans cérémonie, et un rire satisfait s'échappa de sa bouche en sentant la douleur qu'il éveillait. Il resta à l'intérieur sans bouger, alors qu'une de ses mains retournait s'enrouler autour du loup, et le faisant monter à nouveau. Dans un cri de jouissance, Antoine oublia la douleur dans son fondement et libéra sa semence contre la porte. Mathieu dû se faire violence pour ne pas jouir en même temps alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé à l'intérieur de son amant. Foutu ouverture télépathique.

Antoine, essoufflé et ivre de sa jouissance, reprit légèrement pied quand les mouvements commencèrent en lui.

Le souffle erratique, il grimaça à chaque fois que le vis s'empalait un peu plus loin en lui, jusqu'à l'instant où ses traits se détendirent subitement. Les deux mains de Mathieu s'accrochèrent alors de chaque côté de ses hanches, poussant Antoine à bien tenir sa position.

Antoine n'eut que le temps d'inspirer avant que l'arme naturelle de l'hybride commence à se mouvoir de plus en plus vite en lui, pilonnant presque ce point qui le faisait crier à chaque fois davantage, et supplier.

Encore, plus, ne t'arrête jamais.

Suppliques inutiles, Mathieu obéissait déjà, même si c'était davantage pour étancher la bête en lui que pour plaire à sa victime.

Il se libéra enfin dans un râle presque inhumain à l'intérieur de l'ancien marqué, avant de ralentir et de se retirer complètement.

Il s'appuya contre le corps nu et transpirant du plus grand, retrouvant son souffle et sa raison.

Il ne regrettait pas.

Il s'écarta, laissant Antoine se retourner. Ce dernier le prit subitement dans ses bras et plaqua le dos de l'hybride contre la porte.

« Revanche. »

Mathieu s'offrit à lui en souriant, se ruant à nouveau sur les lèvres presque en sang à force d'être mordues alors que la main de l'autre victime alla introduire un doigt à l'intérieur du monstre.

« -_Antoine… Ne me fait pas languir. S'il te plait._ » Supplia-t-il, la hampe à nouveau durcie.

Compatissant, la victime devenue bourreau se baissa à son tour, et pris la hampe en bouche tout en glissant un second doigt dans l'intimité de son précédent tortionnaire.

Il lécha et suça avec avidité, nettoyant presque le vis. Tant et si bien qu'il sentit Mathieu gémir un « je viens ». Il introduit un troisième doigt, et se retint de rire en entendant son partenaire qui laissait échapper un petit cri, et enroula son autre main autour du barreau. Démultipliant ainsi les sensations du châtain qui le suppliait désormais de le prendre, il retira ses doigts et acheva de faire jouir son compagnon. Ce dernier se délivra à nouveau dans sa bouche. Il avala la semence d'un coup, et lécha encore longtemps, sourd aux suppliques de l'hybride, avec de décoller enfin ses lèvres de là. Il se releva, saisit les jambes du plus petit pour les faire s'enrouler autour de sa taille en maintenant ses fesses avec ses mains, et le pénétra enfin. Il devait avoir réussi à le préparer correctement, car moins de vingt secondes après, la langue de Mathieu était dans sa bouche et il bougeait ses hanches pour l'inviter à commencer.

Il le souleva et l'abaissa lentement, puis de plus vite sous les réclamations de l'amant insatiable. Mathieu cria et mordit doucement l'épaule de son bourreau pour taire ses hurlements de plaisirs. Ce dernier acheva ses coup de buttoir en se libérant une nouvelle fois, et se retira une fois son partenaire visiblement satisfait.

Mathieu glissa contre la porte et se retrouva assit sur le sol froid. Appuyé sur la porte au dessus de lui, Antoine se délecta quelques instants du délicieux spectacle avant de l'y rejoindre.

Il s'assit à côté du revenant, essoufflé, épuisé, et s'appuya contre lui. Ils se regardèrent intensément, leurs pensées se passant de mots, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le baiser s'approfondit alors que Mathieu grimpait lentement sur Antoine, l'allongeant sur le carrelage, la main posée dans un endroit équivoque.

« Encore ? » S'étonna le plus jeune, vidé.

« -_Déjà fatigué ?_ » Répondit-il simplement en prenant place entre ses jambes.

Antoine se préparait au troisième round dans un rire, mais la porte se secoua brusquement.

La voix d'Igor traversa le panneau de bois.

« -Docteur Sommet ? Je sais que vous êtes là, et que votre fils aussi ! Ouvrez ! »

Mathieu se releva précipitamment et se rhabilla, un peu frustré. Antoine se releva et s'habilla à son tour, amusé de l'insatiabilité de son amant impétueux, et un peu interloqué des mots d'Igor.

« -_Longue histoire._ » Souffla Mathieu en prenant son petit-ami, ayant désormais caché son indécente nudité, dans ses bras.

Antoine répondit par la même étreinte et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils reprendraient leurs retrouvailles plus tard, songea-t-il en souriant, sachant qu'il n'échapperait plus à la bête de sexe qu'était son hybride. Le sourire entendu de ce dernier lui confirma ce fait.

Alfred arriva, d'abord prudent puis soulagé de les voir habillés, et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte. Il se tourna vers le couple, attendant leur approbation pour ouvrir la porte, les appels d'Igor se répétant.

« -_On reprendra cette discussion ce soir._ » Souffla Mathieu à son amant, avant de hocher la tête vers Alfred.

La porte s'ouvrit, mettant fin à cette douce parenthèse. Le monde avait besoin d'eux deux. Leurs mains se nouèrent. Et ils étaient prêts à l'affronter, enfin réunis.


	3. Un besoin

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur les précédents chapitres.**

**Et comme vous avez l'air d'aimer les lemons, en voilà un nouveau o/ (je songe sérieusement à changer le titre de se recueil en "Baise Baise Baise...".) Un jour je vous aurez autre chose. Mais le soucis c'est qu'un lemon c'est moins de 1000 mots. Et les autres OS frolent les 10 pages XD. Je vous mettrais tout ça à la fin d'ALFDM.**

**Bref, comme d'hab :**

**ATTENTION : Lemon yaoi ! (et Alert spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ALFDM... Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? XD)**

**L'idée vient de Mlle_Lola. Moi j'aime pas ce pairing, et j'y aurais jamais pensée. Remerciez là. XD (et d'ailleurs, magne toi d'écrire ta version ! XD)**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ce qui Aurait Pu Se Passer dans ALFDM (ou pas. Non en fait. Non.)<p>

-Qu'est ce qui se serait passer si Igor avait été attiré par Antoine ?-

-Idée de Pamplelume D'agrumes- (après un harcèlement sur Twitter et par MP ^^)

* * *

><p>Antoine se sentait mal.<p>

Terriblement mal.

Il frappait à répétition cet arbre. Il était seul, trop seul. La mission avait foiré, il avait fait tuer tellement de gens.

Même cet homme. Cet enfant, presque, à ses yeux.

Martin était mort. Mathieu ne revenait pas. Son cœur se serra d'angoisse. Mathieu ne reviendrait pas. Il devait sûrement le détester.

Une lourde main se posa sur son épaule.

« Colonel... On a besoin de vous » émit une voix rauque avec un fort accent russe dans son dos.

Il se retourna, n'essuyant même pas les larmes sur ses joues.

« Je ne suis plus votre colonel. Je ne suis même pas un militaire, je suis faible... »

Igor lui lâcha un sourire triste.

« J'ai parlé avec Martin avant... Avant tout ça. Il vous suivait, à cause de votre comportement étrange. Mais il était d'accord avec moi sur un point : depuis que vous avez tué cette Ombre seul, vous êtes à nouveau vous-même, humain. Et un bon humain, plus que nous. Alors oui, vous n'êtes pas un militaire, mais vous êtes notre chef. Soyez fort, encore un peu. Pour nous, pour Martin. »

Antoine s'effondra, en larme, sur l'épaule du militaire bourru. Ce dernier le guida plus loin dans les feuillages, pour le consoler hors de la vue des soldats survivants.

Ils parlèrent, longtemps, et Igor se sentit l'âme d'un protecteur envers lui. Il comprenait petit à petit le début d'attirance qu'avait éprouvé Martin envers le colonel. Un être brisé, avec une capacité de diriger inexploitée. Igor s'assit pour de bon à côté du colonel secoué de sanglot, et passa son bras par dessus ses épaules. Il essuya une larme, et plongea son regard dur dans les yeux trempés.

Il restait une chose qu'il n'avait pas essayé pour renforcer le moral de son colonel. Et cette chose le tentait subitement.

Il écrasa soudainement ses lèvres épaisses contre celles tremblantes de son homologue dans un baiser sans amour. Il sentit ce dernier se crisper, puis se détendre lentement.

Il avait comprit ce que voulait faire Igor, et il l'acceptait.

Pas d'amour, pas de sentiment. Juste un acte pour se détendre, pour se sentir vivant. Au fond, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

Tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle,

Les vêtements gisaient déjà sur l'herbe, alors qu'Antoine avait le membre d'une taille conséquente en bouche.

Allongé sur le dos, le capitaine gémissait longuement, tentant de sauver sa dignité. Une pensée l'effleura, celle que pour Antoine ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait avec un homme. Contrairement à lui.

Il se sentit subitement perdre pied et agrippa, comme il le put, la chevelure d'un colonel bien trop doué avec sa langue. Ce dernier recula au dernier moment, stoppant net avant d'atteindre le point de non retour. Il tenta de remonter, comme pour demander au soldat l'autorisation de le préparer, mais ce dernier inversa brutalement leurs position dans un grognement frustré. Il plaqua Antoine au sol, glissant avec force sa langue dans la bouche de ce dernier pour faire taire ses protestations alors qu'il frottait lascivement sa hampe dressée au maximum contre celle du plus jeune.

Quand les gémissements de ce dernier se firent plus langoureux et suppliants, Igor consentit à le laisser respirer par la bouche. Il s'écarta, se plaçant entre les jambes du colonel, et le pénétra sans cérémonie.

Antoine laissa échapper un cri de douleur rapidement étouffé par la main d'Igor. Hors de question que les autres soldats se ramènent et ne les surprennent. Antoine reprit son souffle alors qu'Igor commençait à remuer lentement en lui. Finalement Antoine se mit à remuer le bassin, qui fut rapidement empoigné par un Igor précédemment frustré.

Il accéléra lentement, se délectant de voir son supérieur le supplier d'aller plus vite. C'était ça le pouvoir ?

Il toucha enfin un point qui cambra Antoine, le corps brusquement tendu sous une immense vague de plaisir, et le pilona avec ferveur, riant presque en voyant le civil mordre sa main pour ne pas hurler alors qu'il arrachait de l'herbe à pleine poignée de son autre main.

* * *

><p>183 resta cachée parmi les Ombres, assistant avec curiosité au dernier gémissement du plus âgé tandis que l'ancien marqué laissa retomber sa main où était désormais imprimé deux rangées de dents.<p>

Le soldat bourru mit le plus jeune à quatre patte et reprit finalement ses assauts.

L'Ombre soupira, et disparut de cette dimension.

Peut-être que le jeune hybride fraîchement décédé serait dans de meilleurs dispositions que son ami pour l'écouter.


	4. OS de Lola

**Salut mes agneaux.**

**Ce coup ci, je vous préviens, ce n'est pas un écrit issu de moi que vous allez lire. Je vous explique.**

**Comme vous le savez surement, le précédent OS, le pire écrit que j'ai pondu cette année à mes yeux, et le plus baclé, portait sur le pairing Antoine/Igor. Pairing qui ne me plaisait pas, et dont l'idée m'a été soufflé par la merveilleuse Pamplelune D'agrume.**

**Celle-ci a donc pondu sa version, que je vous colle ici sans rien avoir changer.**

**Et mon dieu, quel version ! Je te le répète ma belle, c'est parfait, c'est exactement dans l'esprit ALFDM. Fait comme ça, ça se serait calé niquel dans la fic, t'as tout bien cerné, et super bien collé à mon style. C'est juste parfait... *bave d'admiration***

**Bref, je met donc quand même le warning Lemon Yaoi.**

**Mais franchement... C'est tellement parfait que le lemon est limite secondaire. Lisez ça bordel !**

**Encore GG ma belle, et je te laisse te charger de répondre aux reviews sur ce chapitre ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le Major Kavalski observait leur groupe de soldats émérites, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les militaires indemnes s'occupaient des blessés et tous souffraient d'atroces migraines que les médicaments peinaient à apaiser. Fichues Ombres maudites !<p>

Ils n'étaient pas tous militaires de carrière mais tous les hommes présents possédaient un moral d'acier, un physique fort et une volonté de survie qui les rendaient surpuissant. Il en fallait bien pour survivre dans ce nouveau monde post-apocalyptique. Leur volonté avait été testée lors de cet échec cuisant face à leurs ennemis et le Major était assez satisfait de l'état mental des soldats. Au fond de lui, il sentait que certains d'entre eux ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et d'autres compartimentaient cet évènement dans un endroit bien précis de leur esprit. _Il ne fallait pas y penser dans l'instant !_ Il fallait se concentrer sur les vivants, les blesser, sur l'avenir, sur ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant.

Et leur vie était entre les mains du Colonel Daniel. L'homme, d'au moins trente ans son cadet, s'était légèrement reclus, de colère, de honte, de solitude, il pleurait silencieusement et frappait l'arbre qui encaissait sans broncher ses coups. Le Major pinça ses lèvres. Il était pleinement conscient du statut du Colonel, l'autre moitié du mythique duo le Matoine, mais il n'en restait pas moins un civil, un jeune homme qui en avait déjà assez vue, un gosse à ses yeux. Un gosse à qui on avait confié un groupe de soldat pour les envoyer dans une mission suicide, un individu au comportement sous la surveillance d'un jeune espion, un jeune homme qui pleurait ses échecs et les morts. Le Colonel avait fait preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire lorsqu'il avait sonné la retraite, après la torture mentale du chef des Ombres à son encontre, une torture bien personnelle avait-il remarqué, ce sang froid qui l'avait quitté à la mort du jeune Martin. Cette Ombre en avait personnellement contre son chef, elle lui faisait payer quelque chose et l'addition était très salée.

Igor réprima un soupir lorsqu'il remarqua les ecchymoses qui se formaient sur les poings du jeune homme.

Il fallait agir.

Après avoir confié la garde de leur troupe au Capitaine Yvan et l'avoir prévenu de ses intentions, il emporta Antoine loin des yeux et des oreilles des soldats, éprouvés par les évènements. Tous devaient se reposer cette nuit. C'était déjà risqué de dormir à la belle étoile dans une forêt remplie d'Ombres, ils prenaient le pari risqué que leurs ennemis de les attaqueraient pas et de toute façon, ils étaient tous à bout de force.

Toujours était-il que le Colonel Daniel devait se reprendre, même s'il ne doutait pas de la capacité du jeune homme à étouffer ses sentiments pour reprendre son rôle de leader. Pour l'heure, le Major devait s'assurer que le lendemain, ils reprendraient la route, tous.

Et il n'était pas rassuré alors qu'il emportait son supérieur qui le suivait docilement, le corps tremblants, éprouvé et mou, trébuchant au moindre obstacle. Antoine Daniel était brisé et seul. Aussi grand soit-il, à côté de l'armoire à glace qu'était Igor, Antoine ressemblait à un chaton perdu, avec ses yeux humides et voilés, les cheveux en bataille, des coupures et des petites plaies éparpillés un peu partout et les vêtements froissés, sales et déchirés par endroit. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme partant de Brütal, il donnait plutôt envie de le protéger envers et contre tout.

Igor les arrêta un peu plus loin, sans être trop proche, ni très éloigné du camp. L'obscurité gagnait peu à peu la forêt.

« Colonel » l'appela-t-il.

Ils se faisaient face, Antoine adossé contre un grand chêne, lui debout, solide comme un roc, droit, le dépassant d'une bonne tête, large du torse dans son uniforme kaki.

« Non » Antoine secoua la tête. « Ne m'appelez plus comme ça, je n'en ai plus le droit. »

Méfiant, Igor haussa un sourcil et capta le regard brun de son vis-à-vis.

« Ne m'appelez plus Colonel. » L'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux était forte de conviction. « Pas après cet échec, ces morts. » Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et eut un sourire ironique. « Je ne suis même pas un militaire, une foutue idée de Bob ça »

« Le Général Lennon ne vous a pas attribué le grade de Colonel, ni ne vous a mis à la tête du groupe pour des broutilles, vous avez l'âme d'un leader, vous l'avez prouvé. »

Le rire que laissa échapper Antoine ne le rassura aucunement, ni même l'ombre de folie qu'il discernait dans un coin de son regard.

« Bob était désespéré, il savait que la réussite de la mission tiendrait du miracle. »

« Colonel »

« Mais il avait placé ses espoirs en vous, en moi et j'ai foiré tout ça »

Les larmes brouillèrent la vue déjà myope d'Antoine. Celui-ci ne se rendait pas compte que le militaire face à lui réduisait la distance entre eux et continuait son monologue pathétique.

« J'ai totalement foiré, j'ai sous-estimé l'ennemi et des soldats se sont fait torturer _par ma faute_, Mart-… Martin e-est »

Il renifla piteusement.

« Martin est mort, _par ma faute, _totalement par ma faute »

« Colonel Daniel »

« Ne m'appelez plus Col-

« Colonel Daniel ! »

Le Major l'avait saisi par la veste rembourrée kaki et l'avait plaqué durement contre l'arbre, cognant sa tête contre la dure écorce. Le geste brusque sonna quelque peu le jeune homme. Il dévisagea son ainé, alors qu'il agrippait ses avant-bras par réflexe, et il fut frappé par les sentiments qu'il lisait dans son regard bleu claire : de la rage, de l'agacement et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

« Ressaisissez-vous bon sang ! »

La lueur qui brillait dans le regard du russe, il l'avait identifié mais cela semblait tellement hors contexte qu'il mit son observation saugrenue sur le compte de son état de choc. Lui-même, plaqué contre l'arbre, se sentait étrange. Il avait mal de partout, ses mains le faisaient souffrir, et pourtant, dans cette forêt où la nuit tombait, entre les mains de cet homme fort, une chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps, une chaleur qu'il éprouvait que dans certaines situations. Son souffle s'était transformé, plus profond, plus rauque. Il fixait avec un air indéchiffrable Igor.

Igor qui voulait poursuivre sa diatribe contre cet insolent, trop jeune, trop perdu, cet insolent aux yeux bruns abrités derrière les lunettes qui détaillait son visage avec lenteur, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres. La soudaine promiscuité de leurs deux corps tendus avait crée une nouvelle tension. Les mots s'étaient perdus au bout de sa langue, qui humidifiaient ses lèvres soudainement sèches, action dont son spectateur n'en perdaient pas une miette, suivant du regard son organe, sa respiration se bloqua elle aussi aux portes de sa bouche, entrouverte. Il le sentait se tendre sous ses doigts et il sentait autre chose de tendu contre l'une de ses jambes.

Loin d'être stupide, Igor savait très exactement ce qu'il allait arriver dans les secondes qui allaient suivre et cette idée ne le répugnait pas, bien au contraire. Il ne la combattait même pas. Les hommes étaient toujours au camp, on n'allait pas les interrompre. Ils en avaient besoin, autant l'un que l'autre. Et pour après, ils pouvaien-non, il ne voulait même pas y penser à _après_.

Tout en resserrant son emprise sur le col de l'uniforme de son chef, Igor plaça sa jambe droite sur l'entrejambe de son colonel, constatant avec satisfaction la tension qui habitait à cet endroit. Colonel qui laissa échapper une expiration forte en reculant plus encore sa tête contre l'arbre, ne lâchant pour rien au monde le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient, les poignets plus serrés sur ses avants-bras puissants, le bassin en feu. Le Major approcha son visage de son cadet, plaquant carrément leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre, tous deux sentaient leur tension respectif, Antoine déglutit, lui eut un sourire en coin.

Leurs bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, un regard bleu claire contre un plus marron et voilé, une brève trêve se négociait, un accord tacite s'écrivait dans leur esprit pour s'achevait au moment où ils respiraient le souffle de l'autre, où Antoine rompit le contact visuel pour observer avec désir les lèvres charnus du Major et mouva son bassin contre les muscles bandés à l'extrême de l'homme.

La poitrine d'Igor vrombit et un grognement rauque s'étouffa contre le cou d'Antoine. Le militaire avait lâché en un éclair les vêtements pour empoigner d'une main les cheveux touffus du jeune homme et lui maintenir la tête de façon à ce qu'il ait accès au cou si blanc et dévorer cette peau si tendre, l'autre s'affairait à s'infiltrer sous la veste, puis le t-shirt et à caresser la peau douce au toucher sous ses doigts rugueux. Antoine ne comprit le retournement de situation que lorsque la main curieuse saisit une de ses fesses avec force et le rapprocha contre le bas-ventre du l'homme, frottant leurs érections communes. Le gémissement qui traversa sa bouche fit rire son tourmenter qui aspira plus longuement l'épiderme de son cou en tirant ses cheveux. Antoine s'accrocha à la nuque d'Igor un instant, profitant du suçon en formation - Dieu qu'il aimait ça - avant de se ressaisir. Pas question qu'il soit en reste.

Il ondula son corps, tirant un grognement de frustration de l'autre sous son oreille, ignora le tremblement de son corps, qui réclamait plus, avide de la poigne sur ses fesses musclées. Igor releva sa tête et Antoine en profita pour glisser ses mains sur sa nuque et pencher la tête et attrapa les lèvres pâles de son vis-à-vis. L'entreprise se révélait difficile, surtout avec la main qui allait lui arracher des touffes de cheveux mais lorsqu'il passa sa langue mutines sur les lèvres charnus de l'autres, il sut que ça en valait le coup.

Il maintint la tête du Major contre ses mains et joua avec sa bouche. Son regard n'était qu'insolence et rébellion, même si l'autre était curieux de sa manoeuvre. Antoine, à son tour, lécha avec application les lèvres, il prit la lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la suça délicatement. Au moment où il colla leurs bouches et s'engouffra dans la cavité d'Igor, il se frotta lascivement contre la dureté jumelle à la sienne.

Contrairement à leur impatience, le baiser s'orchestrait lentement. Ils prenaient un soin méticuleux à se découvrir dans un premier temps, à jouer avec leur organe lingual, à utiliser leurs dents, à bouger leurs lèvres. Ils reprirent leurs souffles avant de repartir dans une autre danse, plus taquine.

Igor étouffa le gémissement d'Antoine lorsqu'il inséra un premier doigt dans son intimité brûlante. Il bougea son majeur et crut que la patience qu'il déployait actuellement allait s'effondrer lorsque le jeune homme remua ses fesses contre sa main, réclamant plus de sa part. Il se sentait vraiment trop à l'étroit. Une main secourable s'attaqua fébrilement aux boutons de son pantalon et tandis qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, plus durement, plus sauvagement, la main palpait son pénis gorgé de sang à travers son boxer. Elle descendait plus bas et tâta ses bourses lourdes. Igor sentait Antoine sourire contre ses lèvres et rompit l'échange. Il aimait ce qu'il touchait.

À deux mains, il baissa le pantalon puis le sous-vêtement et empoigna l'entrejambe dressée à l'air libre, arrachant à Igor un halètement de bien-être. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas touché. Il se laissa aller dans la poigne souple et experte de son Colonel, retirant par la même son doigt, ses grosses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de ce jeune homme qui le branlait, dans une forêt. Le Major clôt ses yeux, ne remarquant pas l'air satisfait d'Antoine, ni que son regard s'arrêtait sur son pénis turgescent, parcourant avec le reste de luminosité les veines qui zébraient le membre rouge, le gland à l'air. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir la faim qui illuminait le regard du jeune homme. Il prêta une attention lointaine lorsque ses doigts passèrent des hanches, aux épaules puis aux cheveux, encore une fois et qu'une bouche, chaude, mouillée, s'attaqua à sa longueur, de la base, remontant au sommet, puis redescendit sans l'englober totalement. Une de ses mains titilla son méat alors que la bouche de leur propriétaire lui faisait vivre un supplice, léchant ses testicules. Perdu dans un océan de sensation -ça faisait vraiment longtemps -, Igor posa son avant-bras contre l'arbre, le front appuyé, les paupières toujours abaissés. Il voyait très précisément dans sa tête la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lui appuyé contre un arbre, son épaisse carrure protégeant le Colonel Daniel, sous lui, à lui donner une délicieuse fellation et-oh.

Igor jura en russe lorsqu'enfin, son gland fut englouti et plus encore. Le mouvement de va-et-vient fut d'abord lent, trop lent, puis un rythme plus soutenu arriva. Bordel que le garçon était doué avec sa bouche, dénotant une certaine expérience. On n'apprenait pas à faire de bonnes fellations du jour au lendemain. Antoine alterna entre coup de langue et suçon, jouant parfois avec une main sur sa longueur, testant sa patience et le moment où il viendrait. Néanmoins alerte, Igor tentait d'écouter les bruits de la forêt et de réprimer ses gémissements, et à part les bruits de succions obscènes, il ne percevait rien de menaçant à leurs égards. Il se sentait monter, vague par vague, aller-et-venus par coup de langues. Igor ouvrit subitement les yeux et força son self-control à ne pas le faire éjaculer dans le seconde, tant la vision de son supérieur, son membre épais en bouche, était érotique et jouissif.

Le militaire le releva au moment où il le lâcha. Surpris, Antoine glapit peu glorieusement lorsqu'on le retourna pour face à l'arbre alors qu'on le défroquait sans cérémonie. Sa veste fut retirer dans la précipitation et il se retrouva complètement nu, aux mains rugueuses de l'autre homme qui parcouraient son corps. Antoine s'esclaffa et se cambra lorsqu'on saisit son érection à deux mains, l'une tâtant le sommet, l'autre cajolant la base et ses bourses. Un pénis couvert de sa propre salive se frottait contre la raie de ses fesses et Antoine ne désirait plus qu'une chose : qu'Igor s'enfonce en lui, là, maintenant.

Antoine plaqua ses bras contre l'arbre, bombant au maximum son torse pour offrir une vue plus que délicieuse à son subalterne de sa chute de rein musclée. Sa respiration s'emballait d'appréhension, il le suppliait de le prendre au vite.

Igor n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il le branlait toujours alternant les vitesses sur le membre gonflé. Il jouissait du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le Colonel, cet homme qu'il tenait du bout de ses doigts. Magnanime, une de ses mains quitta le pénis pour retourner sur le dos tendu à l'extrême , il ne pouvait plus le voir mais il le sentait au toucher. Sa main empoigna une hanche et il se pencha pour déposer une série de baiser sur les omoplates, son entrejambe se frottant toujours dans la raie, frôlant parfois l'anus, testant l'ouverture sans pour autant aller au-delà. Tout impatient qu'était Igor - oh qu'il avait hâte d'entendre et de sentir son supérieur lorsqu'il ne pilonnerait - il savait qu'il devait le préparer un minimum. Alors sa main quitta la hanche pour rejoindre son pénis dont le bout se posait sur le coccyx, il caressa son méat réactif, ondula son bassin de sorte à coller ses testicules contre l'entrée d'Antoine, qui le maudit à voix basse, et se retira lentement, en même temps que sa main glissa et que son large pouce s'enfonça dans son fondement. Antoine gémit de contentement en levant la tête au ciel. Il écarquilla des yeux lorsque le pouce se retira pour laisser place à deux doigts et lorsque la bouche du Major croqua sa peau. Antoine planait presque dans le plaisir, stimuler devant et derrière, la douleur qu'il éprouvait ravivait celle tapie dans son esprit. Les doigts bougeaient en lui, l'étiraient douloureusement et il aimait ça.

Il revoyait la scène, terrible, de son groupe encerclé par les Ombres, par 33 qui torturaient les soldats.

_Son impuissance totale, la douleur qu'il éprouvait à chaque cri… _

Alors qu'il étirait en ciseaux les anneaux de chair tendus, Igor grignotait la peau salée de sueur. Son autre main s'était retiré pour voguer sur le ventre et la poitrine.

À_ chaque coup de lame…_

Igor sentait Antoine se tendre sous ses doigts mais pas que de plaisir, il le sentait changer et il savait très exactement ce que le jeune homme avait en tête : il ressassait la mission foirée. Les mêmes images défilaient également dans sa tête - _non, pas maintenant_ suppliait le militaire en contractant les traits de son visage. Il mordit plus violemment la peau, arrachant un cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir à son colonel.

_À leur colère envers chaque Ombre qui les encerclaient…_

La main d'Igor étouffa le cri d'Antoine au moment où il le pénétra d'un coup d'un seul. Pendant un instant, tous deux eurent l'esprit vide, savourant la sensation d'être entouré par une chaleur dévorante pour l'un et d'être douloureusement rempli pour l'autre. Le Major replaça une main sur une hanche lorsqu'il commença par bouger son bassin, l'autre obstruant encore la bouche du brun pour finalement se poser sur une épaule aux muscles contractés.

_À leur haine profonde envers leur nouveau chef, 33, au moment où Mart-_

Antoine souffrait à chaque mouvement, la douleur lancinante était presque insupportable et pourtant, il l'accueillait et l'acceptait autant qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Il réprima difficilement un cri lorsque Igor toucha sa prostate au bout de quelques va-et-vient soutenus. Son corps trembla tout entier lorsqu'il toucha la paroi jouxtant la glande une seconde fois, une douleur qui trouva un écho de plaisir dans la zone sollicitée. Il se redressa contre l'arbre, l'écorche abimant sa peau mais il n'en avait que faire. C'était trop bon ! Il s'efforçait de contrôler les sons qu'il émettait avec difficulté. Le militaire ralentit alors la cadence et se colla contre son dos moite. Il sentait son souffle s'égarer sur son épaule, sa bouche frôlait parfois son épiderme. Un de ses bras parcourait son torse pour le plaquer contre lui et la main migra de sa hanche vers son pubis. La respiration haletante et les yeux fermés, Antoine posa l'arrière de sa tête contre la clavicule du militaire, le membre toujours enfoncé en lui.

_Au cadavre du jeune soldat Martin, dénué de son co-_

La main sur son torse imberbe bougea pour saisir un de ses tétons dressés et le fit délicatement rouler entre deux doigts.

« Mmmh »

Tous les poils de son corps se hérissaient. Il sentait l'air frais de la nuit sur sa peau nue, le long de son pénis délaissé. Le bassin du militaire ne bougeait plus, frustrant plus encore Antoine qui serra les poings abîmés, emprisonné dans la chaude étreinte du militaire.

« J'vous en prie » supplia-t-il.

Les bouts des doigts remontèrent doucement du pubis et frôlèrent la zone de son bas-ventre, provoquant un vif éclair de chatouillis qui se propagea dans tout son corps, s'enfonçant davantage en lui. Antoine ne put retenir l'exclamation de plaisir et Igor plongea ses crocs contre la peau, imprimant la marque de ses dents.

« Continuez, j'vous en supplie » pleurait presque le jeune homme, à bout sous les attouchements du militaire.

Celui-ci consentit enfin à onduler, se retirant et s'enfonçant avec lenteur, appréciant le frottement des chairs contre la peau ultra sensible de son pénis. Il se retira définitivement, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement de son Colonel.

Il posa ses mains sur chaque fesse de son supérieur, les empoigna avec ferveur, Antoine frémit lorsqu'il les écarta et qu'il présentait encore une fois son gland contre son anus. Il poussa un tout petit peu, jouant avec les muscles fessiers qu'il triturait avec ses gros doigts.

« Putain mais tu vas arrê-aaah ! »

Le Colonel Daniel se tendit brusquement, n'évitant pas le cri sous la soudaine poussée. Igor sentait les muscles se contracter tout autour de lui, la même étroitesse que lors de sa première intrusion. Il cessa de tourmenter son supérieur et enchaina directement les coups de rein avec une rage contenue. Antoine le suppliait, s'accélérer, encore et encore, de ne pas s'arrêter, de le prendre et c'était absolument divin et terriblement indécent. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son supérieur, sur ce jeune homme du célèbre duo post-apocalyptique, était tout simplement grisant et il prenait un pied d'enfer.

Antoine vint le premier, lorsqu'une main secourable s'occupa de son entrejambe. Igor se retira juste à temps pour éjaculer sur les fesses rebondies qui lui faisaient face dans un grognement.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Ils n'entendaient que leur respiration emballée et les bruits naturels de la forêt. La nuit était à présent tombée et l'obscurité avait gagné chaque recoin. Seule la lune leur offrait un éclairage naturel et lorsqu'Antoine se retourna, Igor vit, à la lueur de l'astre, que le garçon était un peu plus apaisé.

Le sentiment de culpabilité restait imbriqué dans le fond de son regard et le Major savait qu'il ne partirait pas, jamais.

Reprenant plus facilement son souffle, lui-même se sentait dans un sens plus calme et détendu. Alors, sans un mot, il récupéra les vêtements éparpillés à l'aide d'une petite lampe de poche, essuyer les fluides et les habilla, même si Antoine pouvait enfiler son uniforme sans aide. Une fois que le militaire était certain que tout était remis à sa place, il échangea un dernier regard avec le jeune homme, le dernier échange sur cet instant qu'ils avaient partagé pour calmer les tensions - les _leurs_ -, un silence tacite entre eux. Antoine avait un regard mélancolique avant de briser l'échange visuel.

Le Major Kavalsky ne sut jamais que ses yeux polaires rappelaient au Colonel Daniel d'autres yeux bleu, des yeux qu'il cherchait désespérément.


End file.
